Special Love Exspresion to My Prince
by Bake-Hime
Summary: Memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang pangeran memang sulit. another fic from me. Versailles fanfic, R&R. NO REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISIONS


**Special Love Ekspresion To Prince**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom[s]** : Versailles

**Genre[s]** : sweet, romance *genre paan sih !*

**Pairing[s]** : Kamijo x Masashi

**Chapie[s]** : one shoot

**Original Finished** : 30 January 2011

**Last Edited** : 30 January 2011

**A/N** : gw akan berusaha membuat yg benar2 manis kali ini. Biasanya bahasa gw gk berat2 amat, tapi kali ini gw coba pake bahasa yg rada cute untuk ini. Hehe…pairing yg baru gw jailin, biasanya bang paijo kan gw pasangin mulu tuh ma nyi jaki, tapi kali2 mencoba hal baru dn aneh itu bolehkan. Lumayan buah nambah2 pairing XDDDD *digetokpalusamareaders*

_Italic_ word means flashback ^^

Masashi kembali menatapnya. Rambutnya yang pirang, tubuhnya yang tinggi menawan, wajahnya yang bak pangeran, hahh…Kamijo. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan vocalist yang satu ini. Pria yang dengan sangat mudah membuat banyak gadis-gadis bergelimpangan pingsan dengan suaranya yang indah dan paras yang sungguh menawan. Kelebihannya itulah yang banyak menyita perhatian orang lain kepadanya. Termasuk Masashi.

Begitulah, sejak awal baergabung dengan Versailles, Masashi memang tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kamijo. Dia selalu memandanginya saat berhasil mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Ya, meski penampilan luarnya yang sangar, tapi ternyata seorang Masashi bisa takluk dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Masashi, hei !"

"oh, Hizaki-san…maaf, tadi aku melamun" Hizaki memergoki Masashi yang depresi akan keraguan rasa sukanya pada Kamijo suatu kali.

"kau kenapa ? sejak tadi pagi aku terus melihatmu melamun. Ada masalah ?"

"ti- tidak Hizaki-san. Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"begini, jika kau tak serius, Kamijo akan marah…"

"ah, K- Kamijo-san…maaf kalau begitu…" sebuah rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Masashi. Tentu saja Hizaki tak langsung ambil pusing dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Seseorang akan sangat gugup dan malu jika membicarakan orang disukainya, itulah yang Hizaki tau.

"hmm…tak apa. Tapi aku ingin tanya, ada orang yang kau sukaikan ?" Hizaki memasang wajah sumringahnya dan menunjuk Masashi. Sontak rona wajah Masashi yang ada dipipinya menyeluruh keseluruh mukanya.

"yak bagus, mengapa harus Hizaki-san ! band-member yang sama sekali tak bisa dibohongi. Apapun bisa dia ketahui, orang yang ajaib, Hizaki-san bahkan bisa menebak apa yang sedang orang fikirkan" ujar Masashi dalam hatinya menggerutu.

"ayoo…mengaku…" Hizaki mencoba menggoda.

"ti- tidak ! benar Hizaki-san…" manis sekali, Masashi. Tentu saja kebohonganmu itu tampak jelas sekali diwajahmu yang merah padam itu.

"ayo, mengaku. Kau tau, kau takkan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku…" Hizaki memperkecil jaraknya dan mendekatkan telinganya.

"bisikan saja. Tak perlu malu, ayo beri tau aku" sebenarnya Hizaki sudah tau siapa, tetapi dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Masashi.

"t- tetapi, anda harus berjanji takkan memberi tau yang lain" ujar Masashi gugup.

"iya, iya…aku berjanji…" Hizaki membuat huruf V dengan kedua jarinya. Masashi tau orang seperti Hizaki takkan mengingkari janji, tapi tetap saja dia melu untuk mengutarakan siapa yang dia sukai kepada orang lain. Terlebih yang dia sukai itu bosnya dan…lelaki. Tetapi dia juga percaya kepada Hizaki meski dia tau Hizaki sangat dekat dengan Kamijo.

Perlahan dia mendekati telinga Hizaki dan membisikan nama 'Kamijo' sepelan mungkin. Sontak Hizaki tertawa. Tawanya sangat terbahak hingga orang yang ada disekitar mungkin mendengarnya. Tapi Hizaki berusaha menahan tawanya, namun tak berhasil. Masashipun cepat menarik Hizaki didekatnya.

"ssttt…diam saja, Hizaki-san…"

"habis…hahahaha…"

"kumohon Hizaki-san, rahasiakan ini…"

"baiklah…baiklah…hmp…tetapi izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu, apa yang kau sukai darinya ? kau tau dia itu benar-benar narsis, selalu memuja dirinya sendiri. Aku saja yang setiap hari mendengar ocehan tampan pada dirinya sendiri saja sudah capek…kau lagi…"

"eh…begini…" Masashi sebenarnya enggan menceritakannya tetapi lagi-lagi dia sangat percaya pada Hizaki.

Saat dia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya…

"hei, seru sekali…!" sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundak Masashi dan Hizaki. Sontak wajah Masashi kembali memerah, bagaimana tidak, Kamijo menghampirinya !

"Ka- Kamijo-san…"

"Kamijo-kun ya. Tidak hanya sedikit mengobrol saja"

"kau tak mengajakku Hizaki-chan. Kejamnyaa…"

"tak perlu memasang wajah begitu…"

"memangnnya kenapa, toh aku ini memang tampan"

"huft !" Masashi melihat keakraban itu. Ya, Kamijo dan Hizaki dekat. Tak tau sedekat apa tetapi Masashi yakin mereka pasti mengerti satu sama lain. Masashi sedikit takut akan itu. Bukan, bukan sedikit takut tetapi sangat. Terang saja, mereka sangat dekat, Hizaki memang manis walaupun tanpa make up dan Kamijo siapapun takkan menolaknya.

"humm…Hizaki-chan, bisakah kita berbicara ?"

"oh, tumben sekali. Baiklah bicara saja"

Wajah Kamijo tampak khawatir dan sedikit melirik Masashi yang memalingkan wajahnya dan menyulut rokoknya. Masashi tak mau melihat mereka begitu dekat. Kesal. Itu yang sangat ingin diucapkannya saat ini. Untuk apa aku mengejarnya jika dia tau ada seseorang diantara mereka. Kamijo tampak sangat khawatir.

"ng…Masashi…kau tidak keberatankan ?" Masashi sedikit membelahakkan matanya. Kamijo menginginkan pembicaraan 4 mata dengan Hizaki. Fikiran negative sudah berkecambuk dikepalanya, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan fikirannya dan tersenyum rapuh pada Hizaki dan Kamijo. Dia mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk pada keduanya dan setelah itu dia berlalu dihadapan mereka.

Masashi tau Kamijo akan mengatakan apa. Terlihat dengan kekhawatiran mukanya saat dia bersama Hizaki tadi. Jarak diantara keduanya memang sangat dekat, hingga orang mungkin berfikir negative tentang itu. Teru sudah mengatakannya, dia bilang ada seseorang yang sangat Kamijo sukai, dan dia yakin dia itu pasti Hizaki.

Keadaan berbeda dengan Kamijo dan Hizaki yang sedang berbicara empat mata. Kamijo mengatakkan sesuatu pada Hizaki dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Beda sekali dengan biasa yang Hizaki lihat. Ucapan yang dikatakan Kamijo benar-benar membuat Hizaki tersentak dan merentangkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman termanis sepanjang masa. Hizaki mengangguk dan cepat menjabat tangan Kamijo erat.

Sebelum pergi, Hizaki membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Kamijo.

"berjuang untuk malam ini"

"baiklah"

Senyuman jail Hizaki dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama dari Kamijo. Kamijo mengangguk mantap dan pergi dari hadapan Hizaki.

Masashi duduk disebuah kursi taman kantor managermennya. Hari yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pupus sudah harapannya pada Kamijo. Dia sudah tak bisa berharap apapun lagi padanya. Masashi menjambak rambutnya pelan, berusaha meregangkan urat kepalanya agar tidak stress.

Teru melihatnya sedang bersedih dan menghampirinya. Dia duduk tepat disebelah Masashi. Masashi merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan menoleh kearah Teru yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"bagaimana ?"

"bagaimana apa, Teru-san ?"

"ck…kau ini…itu kau dan Kamijo, bagaimana ?"

"hmm…tidak Teru-san. Biarkan saja…" Masashi kembali menatap tanah. Wajahnya sangat murung.

"lho ! mengapa begitu ? kaukan menyukainya ?"

"iya memang begitu Teru-san, tetapi…ya sudahlah…"

Teru menangkap apa yang menyebabkan Masashi putus asa.

"Kamijo menolakmu ?"

"sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan sesuatu pada Kamijo-san hari ini"

"lantas ?"

"anda…pernah bilang bicara padaku jika Kamijo-san sangat dekat dengan Hizaki-san. Tadi saat aku mengobrol dengan Hizaki-san, Kamijo-san menghampiri kami dan meminta waktu bersama Hizaki-san"

"kau fikir mereka saling menukar perasaan ?"

"b- begitulah…"

"kau ini terlalu naïf, Masashi"

"maksud anda ?"

"seseorang yang dekat dengan orang lain bukan berarti mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Mungkin saja mereka hanya nyaman saat menceritakan sesuatu"

"seperti anda dan Yuki-san ?"

"begitulah"

"tapi, bukannya anda dan Yuki-san memang menjalin hubungan kasih ?"

"ah, k- kau tau ya…"

"tentu saja, Yuki-san memberi tau itu padaku"

"benarkah ! ah, aku jadi malu ! mengapa dia tak memberi tau padaku jika kau tau sih !"

"tak apa. Lagipula Yuki-san suka bercerita padaku"

"…..nah, apa yang kukatakan benarkan…"

"huh ?"

"aku tau kau dan Yuki dekat. Dan tak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara kalian kan ?"

"benar"

"nah apa kau fikir itu tidak terjadi diantara Kamijo dan Hizaki ?"

"sebenarnya…aku percaya padamu, Teru-san"

"tetapi ?" Masashi sebenarnya cukup mempercayai Teru, tetapi saat dia sempat melihat ekspresi Kamijo dan Hizaki yang girang saat mereka selesai berbicara, dia cukup yakin jika mereka sedang menjalin sesuatu.

"tetapi…ah, tidak, Teru-san"

"baiklah, kalau begitu datang malam ini ya. Pukul 9"

"ada apa ?"

"datang saja, Kamijo ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ah, baiklah"

Kamijo pasti mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Hizaki. Masashi tau pertemuan itu pasti hanyalah pertemuan antar band-member. Kamijo suka membuat pesta, meski itu hanya kecil-kecilan. Masashi sedikit ragu untuk datang, biarpun datang acara itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Membekas dalam memorinya.

Masashi nampak sangat tak nyaman saat ini. Didalam mobilnya dia berkali-kali menimbang-nimbang apa ia yakin akan datang kesana ?

"sudahlah. Toh aku sendiri senang jika orang yang kusayang itu bahagia" senyum mengembang manis dibibirnya. Dia berusaha melupakan Kamijo. Ya, dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk itu.

Mobil Masashi tepat berhenti diparkiran kantor Sherow. Hanya ada beberapa mobil, itu berarti para rekan staff memang sudah pulang. Masashi segera keluar dari mobilnya dan mengunci rapat-rapat mobilnya itu. Dilaluinya lobi-lobi kantor yang ada hingga sampai diruangan dimana Kamijo menyelenggarakan pertemuannya. Ruangan khusus untuk Kamijo seorang.

Disentuhnya knok pintu berwarna emas itu. Lagi-lagi keraguan kembali menyelimutinya. Tetapi dia berusaha untuk menerimanya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berdiam didepan pintu, Masashi memutar knok itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

"aneh…katanya akan ada pertemuan" ya itu yang dikatakan Masashi saat dia memasuki ruangan itu. gelap. Tanpa sedikitpun penerangan. Masashi tak yakin dia mendapat _bully_ dari para seniornya. Seniornya itu pasti mengerti jika mereka sudah dewasa, tak mungkin masih mengerjainya seperti ini. Tapi mereka memang suka bercanda, apa benar dia di-_bully_ oleh para seniornya itu ?

Masashi merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan sebuah pemantik api gasnya. Api muncul ketika Masashi menyalakan pemantiknya itu. Seiring dengan kakinya yang berjalan mendekati kursi sofa ruangan itu, sebuah ketukan kaki mengiringi ketukan kakinya. Masashi menoleh panic kanan kiri dan mendapati seseorang dihadapannya.

"menunggu lama ?" suara khas meluncur dari bibir sang pemilik hentakkan sepatu itu. Masashi membulatkan matanya.

"tidak, Kamijo-san. Saya baru saja sampai" ujar Masashi sedikit gugup dihadapan Kamijo.

"begitu…" Kamijo meraih pemantik Masashi sekaligus mematikan apinya.

"aa…Kamijo-san ?"

"itu tak diperlukan malam ini" Kamijo meraih pundak Masashi dan memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Masashi sedikit takut dengan perlakuan Kamijo padanya.

"K- Kamijo-san…...bukankah ini pertemuan antar anggota band ?" Masashi mundur teratur hingga dirasanya kakinya telah menyentuh tembok ruangan itu.

"ya…" Kamijo mengikuti gerak tubuh Masashi. Tangannya merambat menuju karet gorden dan menariknya. Cahaya bulan merasuk kedalam jendela ruangan pribadi Kamijo itu.

"tapi…mengapa yang datang hanya saya ?" Masashi semakin merapatkan punggungnnya ketembok. Kamijo menampar dinding dibelakang Masashi dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Detak jantung Masashi semakin tak menentu saat Kamijo menggunakan tangannya yang satu untuk meraih dagunya. Memperlurus jarak pandang diantara keduanya.

"kau juga anggota band kan ? untuk apa butuh yang lain ?"

"t- tetapi, mengapa yang lain tidak mengikuti pertemuan ini ?"

"karena aku ingin berdua saja denganmu"

Jantung Masashi semakin tak beraturan. Hanya ingin berdua ! apa maksudnya itu ?. Masashi tidak egois, meski hal ini sangat diharapkannya tapi dia tau, ini hanya permainan para seniornya. Tentu saja dia yakin karena yang ia tau, Kamijo telah menjalin hubungan dengan Hizaki. Ini hanya pem-_bully_-an yang dilakukan seniornya itu. hanya itu yang menjadi gagasan pikiran Masashi sekarang. Hanya permainan.

"tak perlu. Saya takkan mengganggu anda lagi, saya akan permisi" Masashi hendak mendorong Kamijo menjauh, tetapi ternyata tenaga Kamijo lebih kuat dibanding Masashi. Dirapatkannya punggung Masashi kembali ditembok ruangan itu.

"kau tidak menggangguku. Sama sekali tidak"

"kumohon Kamijo-san, kita sudah sama-sama berfikir dewasa. Tak perlu lagi mengerjai saya"

"aku tak mengerjaimu. Aku ingin berdua denganmu saat ini. Malam ini" Kamijo kembali mendekati Masashi, tetapi Masashi kembali menjauhkan dirinya.

"baik baik. Anda berhasil membuatku terkejut. Bisa lepaskan saya sekarang ?"

"tidak" tatapan Kamijo tak berubah, namun nada bicaranya 90 derajat lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Seakan menekankan kepada Masashi agar tetap tinggal.

"Kamijo-san…saya tak menginginkan hal aneh terjadi. Permisi" Masashi berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kamijo yang memenjarakannya dan hendak berlalu dari hadapan Kamijo.

"'permisi'mu kutolak" cepat Kamijo menarik kembali lengan Masashi dan mendekapnya erat. Menyelipkan kepala Masashi dilekukan lehernya yang jenjang. Masashi sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan bosnya itu padanya. Tangan Kamijo yang kuat erat memeluk pinggang dan punggungnnya agar tetap bersatu dengannya. Menahan kepala Masashi agar tetap berada didalam lekukan lehernya. Kembali jantung Masashi berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mengucur ditangannya hingga mendingin, tubuhnya kaku membisu tak mau digerakan. Sudah sejak lama dia memang menginginkan pelukan hangat dari Kamijo ini, tetapi ini hanya permainan. Kamijo hanya mengerjainya, dia tau itu. Karena Kamijo telah memiliki Hizaki untuk hatinya.

"aku lebih memilih kau tetap begini selamanya denganku, Masashi"

"maaf, Kamijo-san. Bisa lepaskan ?" Kamijo membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya Masashi benar-benar menginginkannya menjauh.

"kau harus ingat dengan Hizaki-san"

"untuk apa ?" Kamijo melepaskan tangannya dari pelukannya dari Masashi.

"karena kau kekasihnya ! karena itu lepaskan itu !" Masashi memaksa tangan Kamijo yang masih melingkar dipinggangnnya agar cepat lepas dair sana. Kamijo menatap Masashi tak percaya, mata Masashi sendiri tak mampu menatap mata Kamijo yang memaksanya agar menghadapnya. Kamijo akan benar-benar marah padanya, hanya itu yang ada dalam fikiran Masashi saat ini. Benar-benar hancurlah harapannya saat ini. Kesempatannya akan kembali ada saat Hizaki dan Kamijo berpisah nanti, tetapi saat ini Kamijo pasti akan sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Kamijo menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa.

"hmpuahahahahahahaha ! XDDDD" Kamijo menegeluarkan tawanya akhirnya. Membuat Masashi menatap heran Kamijo.

Kamijo benar-benar terkikih geli. Terlihat dari matanya yang tinggal segaris.

"tunggu. Tadi kau bilang aku kekasih Hizaki ?"

"y- ya…"

"haha…aku akan dihajarnya jika mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu !"

"m- maksud anda ?"

"aku dan Hizaki tak pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun. Kami hanyalah teman dekat"

"tetapi…"

"saat bicara itu ? sebenarnya aku merencanakanini, tetapi Hizaki malah tertawa mendengarnya"

"memangnnya apa yang anda katakan pada Hizaki-san ?"

"begini…"

"_apa ? coba kau katakan sekali lagi" Hizaki berusaha menahan tawanya._

"_aku menyukai Masashi. Jadi aku akan memberikan sebuah love ekspresion yang berbeda dengan biasanya dengan wajah pangeranku yang tampan ini" Kamijo memasang pose yang menurutnya paling keren dihadapan Hizaki. Bukannya terpesona, Hizaki tertawa sekencang-kencangnnya._

"_hei, untuk apa tertawa ?"_

"_itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu se-overnarsis ini. Kau memang pangeran teraneh sepanjang masa ya"_

"_sudahlah, tak perlu bicarakan itu !"_

"_baiklah baiklah, aku dukung. Tenang saja aku dan Masashi sama-sama tak mempunyai perasaan special yang sama. Hanya kau yang boleh memiliki Masashi"_

"_kalau begitu, kau pasti akan membantuku kan ?"_

"_mempersiapkan love ekspreionmu itu ? baiklah"_

"_begini…" Kamijo mendekati telinga Hizaki dan membisikannya sesuatu._

"_aku akan membuatnya terkejut akan kehadiranku nanti malam diruanganku. Setelah itu setelah aku menunjukan karismaku padanya aku akan mendapatkannya"_

"_jadi kau akan langsung memberinya ?"_

"_tidak. Aku takkan menggunakannya secepat itu. Aku tak tega dengannya" ujar Kamijo. Hizaki mengangguk dan meraih tangan Kamijo, menyalaminya._

_Kamijo tau Hizaki menyetujuinya. Kamijo hendak pergi, tetapi Hizaki cepat menahan tangan Kamijo._

"_berjuanglah untuk malam ini" Hizaki tersenyum jail saat Kamijo pun membalas senyumannya._

"_baiklah"_

_Kamijopun berlalu dihadapan Hizaki._

"_senangnnya orang itu. Sampai tak sadar ada ulat bulu dijacketnya"_

"_AAAKHH !" Kamijo menjingkrak saat dia merasakan rasa gatal luar biasa dipunggugnnya. Hizaki kembali terbahak dengan kelakuan Kamijo._

"haa…." Masashi menghela nafas sesal. Dia telah salah paham kali ini, sangat salah paham. Hampir saja dia melupakan rasa cintanya pada Kamijo yang ternyata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya padanya.

"ya begitulah. Malah aku yang berfikir jika kalian berdua yang mempunyai perasaan yang sama" Kamijo tersenyum dan menghampiri sakelar lampu. Ditekannya saklar itu hingga beberapa lampu ruangan menyala menerangi mereka.

Masashi dengan jelas melihat Kamijo kini. Tampak Kamijo yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana kain yang sederhana saja membuatnya terpesona dan rasa yang sama juga dirasakan Kamijo. Melihat Masashi yang hanya memakai kaos hitam disertai jacket hitam dan celana jeansnya saja membuatnya tampak menggemaskan dimata Kamijo. Tak tau matanya yang salah atau mungkin sarafnya, melihat Masashi yang berdandan dan bergaya semaskulin mungkinpun tak membuatnya menggoyahkan fikirannya untuk beranggapan jika Masashi sangat menggemaskan. Dihampirinya Masashi dan menampar tembok dibelakang masashi sekali lagi. Masashi mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. Memang indah meskipun tanpa make up.

"sekarang kau sudah taukan siapa yang benar-benar menganggapmu special ?"

"ya. Karena anda satu-satunya orang yang mengekspresikan cinta se-spesial ini" Masashi mencoba menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dengan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Kamijo benar-benar gemas dibuatnya. Dia mengangkat dagu Masashi dan menatapnya lurus. Jarak diantara mereka perlahan semakin mengecil. Masing-masing dapat merasakan nafasnya. Menghangat.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut Kamijo berikan pada band-matesnya yang baru itu. Tangannya menahan pinggang Masashi agar tetap menyatu padanya. Tangan Masashi sendiri menjalar menuju pundak Kamijo dan mengaitkan kedua lengannya dileher Kamijo. meskipun sedikit berjinjit, Masashi menyukainya. Sentuhan Kamijo sangat lembut, dia tau jika Kamijo benar-benar mencintainya sehingga dia tak mungkin menyakitinya.

Kali ini Masashi kembali membaca bukunya ditaman kantor. Dia menunggu seseorang untuk mengajaknya pergi. Air wajahnya sungguh berbeda saat ini. Hatinya tak sekeruh kemarin. Disaat asik membaca sebuah tangan melingkar dikedua pundaknya. Dia tau siapa.

"sudah siap ?"

"ya, Kamijo-san"

"ayo"

Lahi-lagi Masashi membuat Kamijo gemas hanya dengan celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. Disentuhnya kembali bibir Masashi, Masashi sedikit ragu karena hampir saja didepan umum Kamijo melakukannya. Untung saja Masashi cepat dan menarik Kamijo kesebuah celah bangunan yang ada disana.

"maaf, Kamijo-san. Tapi anda jangan menciumku didepan umum"

"tak apa tak apa dan maaf juga membuatmu susah"

"tak perlu pedulikan itu Kamijo-san" kali ini Masashi bertindak. Disentuhnya bibir Kamijo dengan bibirnya. Kamijo sedikit terkejut tetapi diapun membalas sentuhan Masashi.

Masashi tau dia selalu mendapatkan pernyataan special dari pangerannya itu. Kini dia harus membalaskan pernyataan cinta pangerannya dengan special juga.

"jadi mereka disini"

"dasar Kamijo, alasannya memang dapat membutakan banyak orang"

"ya dia bilang dia meminta izin untuk membeli kucing kan ? konyol"

"begitulah" Hizaki mengiyakan pernyataan-pernyataan yang Teru nyatakan. Merekapun berlalu dari hadapan Kamijo dan Masashi berganti kepada seorang lelaki dengan karisma yang tak kalah tinggi dari Kamijo.

"Yuki !"

"kalian lama"

"maaf, kalau begitu ayo jalan" Teru menjinjing tangan Yuki bersamanya. Hizaki hanya menggeleng maklum melihat itu.

END~~~~~~

**A/N** : siiaalll ! gw baruh nyadar kalo Masashi itu lebih tinggi dari Kamijo T^T duh, gw kurang mendalami karakter nih. Gomen readers !


End file.
